The Game of Chess
by Gabi Angel
Summary: A small game of chess makes things go nuts...


The Game of Chess  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and every recognizable Star Wars character.  
  
Dedications: To AllyVamp…you always deliver.  
  
Authors Notes: Keyla Lila and Randy are from Banis and met Luke and 'the gang' on a life/death mission, where they tagged along to join the Rebellion. They are all very close. Mina Starr is Leia's best childhood friend, from the planet Arden. I'm aware of how strange this is going to be for all you people who take this seriously, but I'm making funny fics. The girls also have a ship called The Fireball and Mina calls Han 'Scruffy' and he calls her 'Brat'. Callista does not exist in my universe. Sorry! Luke's got a tiny   
crush on Mina in mine. And when did Luke marry Mara Jade?! Did I miss something? She doesn't exist in my universe either! HAHAHAHA!!!   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Randy Bugle sat poised over the board, biting his tongue in concentration.   
  
Luke Skywalker, on the other hand, was calmly slouched in the other chair, a smirk on his face.   
  
Leia Organa and her bestfriend Mina Starr watched the intense game in amusement.   
  
"Why do they have to do this?" Mina whispered to Leia as Randy hesitantly moved a chess piece.  
  
"I'm guessing it's a testosterone thing." She replied, grinning.  
  
The two men had been playing chess for hours after Randy had insisted, Jedi Master or not, he could beat Luke at chess. Luke of course had challenged him in a spur of competition. Usually, Randy and Luke were very friendly. Right now, the tension was so thick it might as well have been blocking the doorway.  
  
Lila Flame, crept up behind Randy and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Lila not again!" Mina laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Randy," Lila whispered. "I'm not wearing any pants."  
  
"That's great Li," Randy said distractedly. "Neither am I."  
  
Lila burst out laughing.   
  
She had been doing things like that every so often. She'd whisper something ridiculous and Randy, of course not listening, would blindly agree with whatever she was saying.  
  
"Would you mind if I froze all your underthings and fed them to Chewy?"  
  
An angry roar erupted from the cockpit. Han Solo yelled angrily at the furious Wookie something about 'crashing the blasted ship into a crater'.   
  
Randy and Luke didn't flinch.   
  
"Go ahead." Randy said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Did I tell you that your hair is on fire?" She crooned.  
  
"Yeah. I do too." Randy murmured incoherently.  
  
"I'm also wearing whipped cream underwear."  
  
"Yeah, I like cream too." At this point Luke was beginning to give them strange looks.   
  
"Lila what are you talking about?" He asked bewilderedly.   
  
Mina and Leia burst out laughing. Lila was enjoying this too much. Keyla Newvett came in and dragged her best friend away.  
  
"Leave the poor guy alone. He's embarrassed himself enough." She hissed  
  
"But it's so fun-" Lila protested.  
  
Mina and Leia shook their heads.   
  
"Alright Mr. Jedi Master, you're going down." Randy moved his piece and looked up triumphantly at Luke.   
  
Luke paused for a split second and moved a piece. "Checkmate."  
  
Randy's face contorted in anger and he lowered his head. "I let you win."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes Luke, it is so."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Looking so smug! You look like a frog."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, a frog?"  
  
"A frog?"  
  
"Luke, you're an idiot."  
  
"Yeah, well I beat you."  
  
"I let you win."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Did so! Didn't I Mina?"  
  
Two pairs of angry eyes turned to her. Mina put up her hands and backed away.  
  
"Don't pull me into this."  
  
Luke and Randy turned back to each other.  
  
"She was going to say that I let you win." Randy boasted.  
  
Luke shook his head. "And you're calling me an idiot?"  
  
"You don't even know what a frog is!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So everybody knows that."  
  
"I don't." Leia put in.  
  
"Quiet!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Luke growled.  
  
"Luke," Mina began. "Just calm down-"  
  
"You be quiet too you traitor!" Randy practically was screaming.  
  
"Randy, honey, you're spitting now…" Mina told him edged away. Leia followed hastily.   
  
Han took that moment to come into the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" he bellowed.   
  
Everyone fell silent.   
  
"Luke and Randy need to stop playing chess." Leia said at last.  
  
Luke and Randy seemed about to yell when Han told them both to get the !#$*@% out of his lounge. He hated when people started screaming and he was trying to fly the ship.  
  
"We weren't screaming." Luke protested.  
  
"Look kid, when I'm trying to sleep and something-" Han started to say.  
  
"Sleeping?!" Mina shouted incredulously.   
  
"Oops." Han mumbled sheepishly. Then he straightened up and faced Mia. "Ahem, uh, do you have a problem with that Brat?"   
  
"Yeah I think I do, seeing as you're supposed to be driving this hunk of junk and not sleeping Scruffy!" Mina glowered.  
  
"I wasn't…" he began.  
  
"You just said you were!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
Luke Randy and Leia backed out of the room, hastily.  
  
"You did so Scruffy! Is all that facial hair clogging your brain?"  
  
"I AM NOT SCRUFFY, BRAT! I AM JUST TRYING A NEW LOOK-"  
  
"NEW? YOU'VE BEEN SCRUFFY FOR A COUPLE YEARS!"  
  
"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A BRAT!"  
  
"SCRUFFY!"  
  
"BRAT!"  
  
"SCRUFFY!"  
  
"BRAT!"  
  
"HEY!" Keyla's voice burst through the chaos.  
  
Han and Mia turned to her, glaring and breathing hard.   
  
"Uh, just one question," she said nervously. "Who's flying the ship?"  
  
Suddenly a deafening crash rocked the ship and everyone fell over. Chewy howled something.   
  
"Ok, tomorrow, the chess is out of here." Han growled.  
  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
